Home is Where the Hate is
Home Is Where The Hate Is is the 30th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of Season 3. Plot The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend have moved into Phantom Limb's former home, modeled on the Frank Lloyd Wright Storer House. However, as they are moving in, The Monarch seems especially peevish. When Dr. Girlfriend asks the Monarch what is wrong, he reveals his dissatisfaction with their new neighborhood called "Malice", which is a gated community for supervillains. ("It's like Boca Raton on Halloween!") The duo order the Henchmen to leave their house, as they have decided to keep "work" and "home life" separate. Meanwhile, it is revealed that she and the Monarch have been invited to a Supervillains Party, thrown by Sergeant Hatred, Dr Venture's new arch enemy. Meanwhile Sergeant Hatred arrives at the Venture Compound, making a seemingly villainous entrance, immediately turns out to be genial -- he presents him with a gift basket and to fill out some minor paperwork regarding their new adversarial partnership. Indeed, the whole visit comes across more as a social call (a "meet and greet" as The Sarge calls it) and he invites Dr. Venture and Brock to a party he is hosting that evening. The party proves to be a dreary bore to all concerned, until Hatred shows Monarch a miniature explosive the size of a postage stamp. Monarch steals it and secretly places it on Venture's spine. Hatred and Monarch get into a hot tub together, and Hatred tells Monarch that he knows he has been stealing from him, so he treats Venture with kindness to get revenge on Monarch. The Monarch counters by revealing that he has planted the explosive on Venture, and will thereby both kill his hated foe and frame Sergeant Hatred for the murder in one devious act. Venture enters the hot tub, much to the terror of the two supervillains. The explosive goes off, causing an explosion so small and mild Dr. Venture misinterprets it (and cheekily laughs it off) as flatulence. An interesting subplot is introduced when henchman 21 and Hank overhear the two Moppets, while watching the movie and eating popcorn, discussing using gas as means of murder in a plan they are concocting. Admittedly, one states, it is not as satisfying as hearing them scream, but it will kill them in their sleep and make it look like an accident. These comments close with the line, "and the Monarch won't be expecting it when we..." which is cut off when they realize that 21 and Hank are looking at them through the window. Thinking that it is 21 and 24 (who they had earlier put in the Monarch's sickbay), they take off after them with murderous intent. What is unclear is to whom they were referring when discussing the execution of their murderous plans. One option is they plan to kill the Monarch's henchmen, (or perhaps, even the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend). Production notes * This episode was originally titled "My Dinner With Hatred", although it was later revealed to only be a tentative title and not the final title. *Sgt. Hatred was voiced by Brendon Small in his first speaking appearance in "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)", here he is voiced by Christopher McCulloch due to Small's work on the show Metalocalypse. * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For "Home Is Where The Hate Is" the credit reads Kimson "Full Nerf" Albert. References Home Is Where The Hate Is